FateMeian Yami no nisshoku A Great Holy Grail War Fanfic
by RequiemOfShadows
Summary: A war between two factions: Silver, the Magus Association, and Gold, the foolish magi family that went against the former, in an epic battle to reign supreme in the world of magecraft. Shirou Kotome OC Characters


[**AN: **My friend and I decided to write this story together (although I'll be posting this one here) for fun this Christmas and onwards. I'll write this at the same time as Fate/Phantasmal Light. We don't own any CANON characters in this story. This story is for entertainment purposes and is not for sale. I am also not a great writer and I only write for the goal of enjoyment and expression. I hope you [readers] will enjoy this work. Merry Christmas! ]

Synopsis

The story is set 60 years after the events of Fate/stay night [Fate route]. 10 years ago, the Greater Grail disappeared from Fuyuki. A combined effort of the Einzberns and the Tohsakas was unable to determine its location and the perpetrator. A Japanese magi family, the **Asahi**, courageously and proudly declared their secession from the Magus Association. The family also announced that they would serve as a _second organization _for the purpose of embracing those who were at odds against the Association's rules and conduct. They also claimed that they have the Greater Grail and Servants in their possession. Enrage by this insult, the Magus Association launched an assault of 30 freelance magi to eliminate the foolish magi family. Sadly, all but one were killed by an unknown familiar of the Asahi Family. The lone survivor managed to reach the depths of the family's hideout, Mt. Kumotori, and saw the Greater Grail. In an attempt to even the tides, the last remaining magi activated the reserve system of the Greater Grail which was then sensed by the Einzberns. This allowed a summoning of the Magus Association of their own 7 Servants to fight against the Asahi's own Servants.

A war between two factions: **Silver**, the Magus Association, and **Gold**, the foolish magi family that went against the former, in an epic battle to reign supreme in the world of magecraft. 

PROLOGUE

Ever thought of what would happen if the "light" that kept you warm was taken away from you?

Ever asked yourself what would be the effect of losing something that led to your life up until now?

Ever lived a life full of struggles and problems but gained joy and salvation through a simple prayer?

Ever experienced seeking the "light" through the act of raising the sword?

Of course none of you would understand.

No one.

Because. . .those who have were all slaughtered by those who didn't.

They, who had nothing, was saved by a simple 'something.'

Something that was irreplaceable and indispensable.

It was a prayer that gave them light in a world of darkness.

God saved us.

Although the thought of the reason and right to live were lost because of the shroud of poverty, they were able to rise and cry.

For the fact that God had arrived to save their souls from their bodies purged by the darkness of men, it was nothing more than salvation.

He was everything to them.

Unfortunately, 'those who didn't' thought otherwise.

It was a slaughter. It was a massacre. It was nothing more than killing a herd of sheep.

But they retaliated. They fought back. They gained victory that should have been an absolute defeat.

It was as if a "will of God" that a miracle had fell over them.

It was "fate" that they would be led by a boy who was simply a miracle with flesh.

This was a battlefield befitting a conflict greater than any other war. It was a collision between the force of **Gold and Silver.  
><strong>Inside this dark forest, an engagement of swords and spears between the demonic armada of Caster of Gold and an army of the undead created by none other than the Caster of Silver clashed.

The demonic armada spawned by the vile magic of the servant known as Caster, one would think it was merely a large-scale illusion. The black humanoid creatures with horns, claws and tale while wielding a sword or a pike, marched with malicious aura. These might appear as hideous abominations but for the clan of Gold this was a conventional force of war.

They would not die easily as they should exist like 'phantoms'. What it would take to kill them is to damage immediately their cores located inside their chest. But mere weapons could not simply bypass a creature created by magecraft surpassing modern magi. Although they might lack in terms of number, the power and mystery that surrounded them was truly terrifying.

Caster of Silver's minions, on the other hand, in spite of lack of magical strength, surpass the demonic army in numbers. Not only that, because of Caster of Silver's Noble Phantasm, these soldiers who had died thousands of years ago would be brought back to life as a puppet to kill many times over and over again. This would require sufficient prana to maintain but the Silver faction possessed a trump card the Gold did not have. This ace in the hole was none other than a tank full of prana batteries: _homuncile_.

The involvement of the great family of the North truly favored the side with the disadvantage of terrain. But for some reason, Caster of Gold's creations that should require a high-amount of prana to maintain, were keeping up in terms of efficiency against the near invincible army of the dead.

The clash between the two continued on and on.

There was no pause. There was no rest.

They were merely tools used by the respective factions to pressure each other in an attempt to achieve an advantage.

In short, they had no life nor had the right to live. They were merely dispensable pawns on a chessboard.

What, in this Great Holy Grail War, would be considered as indispensable were those who were fighting like champions.

Gifted with godlike strength and speed surpassing humans, demons or undead soldiers alike, they were called forth from the Throne Of Heroes to do battle in this battlefield akin to Hell.

The earth quakes every time they clashed and the sky sang as they roar.

Light flashed with every swing of their weapons.

It was a calamity embodied on a single materialized individual.

If those mentioned before were the pawns of the chessboard, then these champions were the 'key pieces' of the battle.

They were the major pieces summoned by their Masters.

Divided in different classes of Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin and the mad warrior, Berserker as they were Heroes from the past that achieved deeds told in countless of legends.

They were the chosen ones-the destined individuals.

Victory and defeat lies on their very hands.

Should they gain victory through valor and pride or through power and glory?

Only the result of a win were their goal and losing would taint their identities as people that had accomplished admirable achievements.

For them, the thought of losing would never cross their minds.

This thought now lies on both combatants-two heroes that wield sword and armor.

On the left side was a maiden clad in golden cuirass while on the opposite was a young lad dressed in azure and silver armor.

Both stood against each other's path as they wield their swords that had gained fame in their own legends.

"Argent... Prepare yourself!"

The silver armored swordsman called to his opponent as he dashed into a straight line of fury.

"...Come Saber of Silver!"

The maiden in golden armor received the brandished sword with her brilliant blade.

The collision of silver and gold commenced.

While their appearance might display a sense of being out of time, their weapons wields power greater than guns or missiles.

Both swords that shone under the darkness of the sky, emits a static blaze as the friction between each blade rang.

"Your class befits your strength, Silver Swordsman!"

The Saber of Silver, who ironically wears the color of her foe, praised the swordsman before her.

The swordsman of the Gold faction accepted the words of praise with joy.

"I feel honored to receive compliment from a _knight like_ yourself, Argent!"

The two brandished their respective swords multiple times.

Earth cracked and trees were blown away every time each swing met the other.

No sign of life other than them in their battlefield. Not even the dispensable pawns that gained temporary existence for the sake of this conflict feared death if they would involve themselves in this duel.

For those who admired the beauty of swordsmanship would find this fight majestic.

However, for those who had never witnessed a battle to the death between monsters, this was a terrifying display of killing intent.

Each brandished sword were meant to cut a head.

Each swing were meant to wound.

Each slash were intended to cleave a chest.

The display of techniques honed and had transcended above the Age of Man enveloped the battlefield.

"I do not know from which _kingdom _you came from, but your sword is befitting of a _knight_."

The maiden of golden armor retreated from the duel to gain some ground.

Her opponent, the Saber of the opposition, smiled and nodded as an answer.

"It is truly a shame that I am not permitted to give my name."

"I share the same sentiments, golden knight. Let our pride in chivalry and honor convey our feelings in this battlefield."

Both Saber's eyes was ignited by fire.

The two of them had acknowledged each other's strength and had deemed as a worthy adversary.

They resumed their engagement with a barrage of slashes and thrusts.

The swords that cleaved thousands during their life faced each other in equal footing.

The two Servant of the Sword knew that this battle was far from over. . . .if only they had more time.

Time was not something they have.

They were ordered to kill their enemy.

No excuses like pride, honor or chivalry would be allowed to disobey that order.

As the two warrior of the strongest vessel clashed another blade, they now fully understood that it would take more than a brandished sword to take out the other.

"This was truly a magnificent meeting, Saber of Silver!"

The silver swordsman pushed the golden knight with his bluish white sword.

Although woman in appearance, Saber of Silver was definitely a hero and knight in heart and body. Having composed herself afterwards, she stared at the next movement of her opponent with caution.

"...However, it seems I must end this. I need to _protect my master's _dream."

Saber of Gold raised his bluish white sword over his head in a vertical stance.

"You will unleash your Noble Phantasm?! Fare enough!"

As she had received orders to use her's when necessary, the golden knight prepared her sword over her head in a diagonal fashion.

Azure light manifested around the sword of Saber of Gold. The crystal on its hilt stood out as it emits a dazzling light.

While the golden sword of Saber of Silver radiated like the Sun, bursting into brilliance of flashing blaze.

The two wielder of the _Holy Swords_ had gathered their respective prana required to initiate their 'killer-move': _their Noble Phantasm_.

The distance between them meant nothing to what would happen later.

They screamed.

They roared.

As the very earth and sky itself would be set ablaze by the grand display of the miracles they held on their hands.

"Prepare yourself, Argent!"

Silver challenged Gold with ferocity.

"I will not falter!"

The golden armored maiden prepared her sword at the same time.

They were now ready to release their own 'light'.

_Radiant-_  
>Golden Illumination...<p>

Saber of Gold declared her sword as she raised it above her head even higher. 

_La Brèche-_  
>Unbreakable Sword...<p>

The silver swordsman mimicked the move of the golden knight and readied his shining weapon.

The light emitted by the swords lit up the battlefield.

All movements were set still by the confrontation.

Everyone who was present knew they had to witness this with their very eyes.

This was an exchange between the two illustrious light of the two great swordsmen from different times that had come to this conflict to seek the Holy Grail.

As a second had passed since their initial movement, the clash between swords forged by inhuman hands began. 

_Grail Sword!_  
>Of The HOLY GRAIL!<p>

Saber of Gold released her Noble Phantasm in a diagonal slash of golden flare heading towards the silver swordsman. 

de Durendel!  
>Cleaving the Earth!<p>

Saber of Silver countered with his vertical slash of silver light.

The two magnificent light met and clashed lighting up the starless sky with their respective brilliance.

As each blaze swallowed each other up, an explosion was born on the point of collision.

However, even if their skills with the sword were equal, the embodiment of their miracles, Noble Phantasms, do not.

As both Servants were caught in the blast, only time would tell who was victorious and who fell to the earth as the defeated.

-


End file.
